A Sound of the Sixties
by Rollieo 122
Summary: A collection of Heartbeat drabbles inspired by songs from the 1960s. Mainly romance, either Joe/Carol or Geoff/Dawn.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Heartbeat, it belongs to ITV. I don't own the songs either, they belong to the respective artists. _**

**Author's Note: This was written as a challenge for myself, after I read a story someone else had written where you had to pick a character, pairing or fandom you liked, turn on your music player and put it on shuffle, then you had to write 10 drabbles related to each of the songs that played - but within the timeframe of the song, starting when the song starts, and ending when the song finished. I'm normally horrible with writing in a specific time limit, so I thought I'd have a go and see what happened (Surprisingly, I just about managed most of these)! And because Heartbeat's set in the 1960s, I made a playlist with songs from around the 60s (which meant that the majority of the songs were under 3 minutes long!).  
Anyway, enough rambling, I hope it's ok!**

* * *

**A Sound Of The Sixties**

_Track 1: Oh Pretty Woman - Roy Orbison_

As she walked past him, Joe couldn't help but stare at the pretty woman who walked past him on the street. It was a good thing he wasn't riding his bike at that moment, as he would surely have fallen off it, staring as he was.

Of course, the pretty woman to who his thoughts had turned had a name: Carol Cassidy. She was tall, blonde and, if he did say so himself, beautiful. He wondered if he was single. But then, maybe she was out of his league. _Or maybe not…_ he thought, as she turned and walked towards him, smiling at him. Today was his lucky day.

* * *

_Track 2: Under The Boardwalk – The Drifters_

It was a really hot summer's day in Whitby, where Joe and Carol sat on a blanket under the boardwalk on the beach. They both had a day off, and they thought that they'd share it together at the beach with a picnic. At least they were sitting in the shade, out of the sun's heat.

They could hear all sorts of noises, such as snippets of conversations that people walking on the boardwalk above them were having, various people trying to sell their wares to the tourists, and the noises of the carousel and the funfair on the boardwalk.

But right now, they were enjoying their picnic and each other's company: there would be time for other things later.

* * *

_Track 3: The Wanderer - Dion & The Belmonts_

Joe seemed to have quite a reputation as a bit of a ladies' man. He, of course, didn't think he really was, but others weren't too sure. But secretly though, he enjoyed it; meeting all the different people and seeing different places. At least it meant he moved around the country a bit.

Except recently. When he moved to Ashfordly, he decided he might try to settle down, and stop being such a wanderer. So when he met Carol, instead of running away like he normally did, he decided to stick around as see what would happen.

* * *

_Track 4: My Girl – The Temptations_

If he thought about it, to him, she was like sunshine on a cloudy day. She made him happy (and he hoped he did the same to her), and unlike in the past, he thought he might try to hold on to his girl.

He'd tried before, but normally something didn't work out. Either that, or he got a bit bored and moved on.

She was the most important thing in his life. As long as Joe had Carol, he'd be happy, and wouldn't need anything else that he could think of.

* * *

_Track 5: Do Wah Diddy Diddy – Manfred Mann_

As soon as he saw her, he knew she was the girl for him. She looked so pretty, and boy, did she have style. As soon as he thought this, he suddenly discovered the girl was walking next to him, and she was holding his hand. He was utterly shocked, but it didn't seem to faze her. But the thing that surprised Geoff the most was that when they got to his door, Dawn kissed him.

Immediately, they both knew they were falling in love, and from that first moment, they were practically inseparable (well, as soon as Geoff got over his shyness). He even planned to marry her, just to confirm the fact that he was hers, and she was his.

* * *

_Track 6: Silence Is Golden – The Tremeloes_

Sometimes, Don worried about Carol and Joe. He wondered if she knew that Joe had had a brief fling with Rachel. He only knew himself because Joe had been feeling extremely guilty, and had needed to tell someone. Joe had also sworn Don to secrecy, but Don wondered if he should tell Carol.

He knew it would hurt her if he told her (and he knew, he'd been crushed when he found out his wife was having an affair), but maybe it was better if she knew about it. He also knew that Joe probably wouldn't tell her himself. And, knowing the village, if word got out, Carol would be the last one to know, and then it would be even worse. Then there would also be the problem that if Don told Carol, then she wouldn't believe him, and accuse him of being jealous.

If Joe lied to her about this, who knew if he'd told her any other lies?

* * *

_Track 7: Mack The Knife – Bobby Darin_

There wasn't much going on in the station one day, and the officers were telling each other about strange cases they had worked on previously. But Alf had the most amazing story (or so Joe and Don thought) about a strange killer called Mack the Knife.

As soon as he was mentioned, all were intrigued. Apparently, he was a loan shark who went around killing people, amongst other things, if he wasn't paid on time. Allegedly, he was a handsome man with very white teeth (so it was said, but not many people saw him), and he always wore gloves, so there was never any blood found on him when he killed.

Admittedly though, Alf didn't have a major part in the entire case, but he did help investigate a murder that had happened in Aidensfield. Joe and Don were amazed (and Geoff was horrified), and wanted to know more. However, all Alf would tell them was that a few years after the Aidensfield murder and Mack had disappeared, they were left with a cryptic note: 'Look out, old Mackie is back.'

* * *

_Track 8: All I Have To Do Is Dream – The Everly Brothers_

Yet again, Geoff had been caught daydreaming on the job. It wasn't his fault; he was just blinded by love. It was unfortunate; however, that she didn't share his feelings (although he didn't actually know this, and the others hadn't told him).

Even though he couldn't actually hold her in his arms or anything like that, he could always do what he wanted with her in his imagination, where she was whoever he wanted her to be. When he was bored, or unhappy, he would drift off into his own world, dreaming about her. He loved her so much.

He supposed he would have to stop dreaming about her soon, though, otherwise he would be in big trouble with Sergeant Miller, and that wouldn't be a good thing.

* * *

_Track 9: A Boy Named Sue – Johnny Cash_

When everyone decided to tell childhood stories, Joe told one which no-one believed was true, but it really was: it was about one of his best friends when he first moved to York, who he still kept in contact with and saw from time to time.

Now, Sue didn't have an easy life. His dad had left when he was young, and before he left, he had called his son Sue. Sue was tormented throughout his childhood for his name, which he didn't like, so he fought with all the boys who made fun of his name, and blushed when girls made fun of it.

Apparently, Sue had been wondering towns to hide, and when he got to one, he found his dad, and consequently fought his own dad. And nearly killed him too, but he had pity. And Sue vowed that he would name his son (if he had one) something reasonable, but definitely not Sue!

* * *

_Track 10: Do You Love Me – The Contours_

To say Dawn (not to mention Oscar, Gina and all the other current customers in The Aidensfield Arms) was surprised was a bit of an understatement, when Geoff, Don and Joe burst into the pub and Geoff started singing at her.

She'd previously told him that she didn't love him because he couldn't dance, but now, Geoff was back to prove Dawn wrong, and had recruited the help of Joe and Don as his backing singers (they owed him a favour, after all) somewhere along the line.

Someone had obviously given Geoff some dancing lessons or something, because now, he was actually quite good, in her opinion. Well, that, and the fact that it was actually quite funny to see the three police officers dressed as doctors, singing and dancing around the pub. Even the patrons were enjoying the performance, and were clapping, encouraging the boys.

All too soon, the performance was over and the three officers scarpered, and the pub was back to how it had been before.


End file.
